The more the science is developed, the more the technique becomes precise; then, the requirements of inactivation and precision to a material or a product have become much higher than ever; otherwise, the quality of a product would be affected adversely. Therefore, our requirements to a container for some products, such as an optical instrument, a lens, or a material being sensitive to moisture or oxidation become more rigid than ever so as to prevent them from changes in function, quality and serviceable life; however, the current and ordinary containers can only provide a hermetic seal function, being unable to meet the requirements as mentioned above.